


I Know What You Did

by dolphindreamer



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boredom, Gen, I Know What You Did, Science, Toothbrush, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphindreamer/pseuds/dolphindreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Know What You Did as a Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What You Did

“I know what you did.”  
Darcy blinked at the man in the doorway.  
“So? What’s the big deal? Just run some hot water over the thing and it’ll be fine,” she responded before turning back to her data entry.  
“Wait, what? Hot water?”  
Darcy turned back to Steve and raised an eyebrow. “Your spare toothbrush? Just run hot water over the bristles to kill the germs. That is what you’re talking about right?”  
“You used my toothbrush?” Steve asked his voice strained.  
“Yeah dude, that’s what this entire conversation is about. I needed to brush my teeth after hour 36 here due to Science! So I figured you wouldn’t mind. And what with being a Super Soldier and all I figured you were likely the healthiest of the options. I mean I don’t want to risk anything near my mouth that has also been in Tony’s. Besides you’re hot, it’s like second-hand kissing.”  
Darcy watched with satisfaction as Captain America reddened and sputtered for a moment before turning and leaving the room.   
“Score,” she thought to herself. “Now that is how to distract a Super Soldier from the fact you drew happy faces around the outside of his shield in a fit of boredom.”


End file.
